Only The Best Friend
by xXBe.My.ObsessionXx
Summary: That happens when you feel something more than's expected? What happens if you like someone more than they like you? What happens, when it causes things to change?
1. Only A Friend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't file a law suit against me.**

**A/N:** Hello all! This is my very first FanFic ever. Please review and I don't call insults flames, simply constrictive criticism. This is a oneshot, and there possibly might be more if I get enough positive feedback from people.

* * *

I sat on my bed, and watched as the sun rose over the eastern horizon. There was a streak of orange that glowed. It slowly moved more into the sky, illuminating the city of Malibu with light.

The warmth of the sun came though the window, and felt warm against my face. I had been up since around 5:30 AM. Why you ask? It's because I can't stop thing about her, and no matter how weird it sounds to be thinking of my best friend in such a manner; I honestly don't care. I care about her just too much to think about what other people say.

Her face posed as a mental image in my mind that I never wanted to leave. Her brunette curls falling over her delicate shoulders, and her beautiful light blue eyes that glimmered brightly even in the darkest and worst of times. How her angelic facial features were so soft, and yet she looked so strong. How her name kept on ringing in my head like a broken record. But I didn't want it to stop. I didn't want Miley's name to escape my mind.

If only she had the same feelings towards me as I had for her. If only she knew that I adored her, and wanted to hold her. If only I, Oliver Oscar Oken, could be with her. But then again, that could ruin things between us. It could ruin our friendship. It would determine if we were ever to be friends again, simply acquaintances or possibly even something more than that.

The alarm clock next to me sounded, and the beeping interrupted my thoughts. I pushed the off button on it, and got off the bed. Slowly, I went over to the closet, and picked out a pair of shorts, and a polo with a t-shirt overlapping it. I went to the bathroom to finish my morning ritual, and stepped down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Ollie, want some breakfast?" asked my mom. She stood tapping her fingers on the top of the island countertop. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, please don't call me that anymore; I'm not six, and no. I'm not hungry." _Did those words really just come out of my mouth?_ _Maybe something was wrong with me._

"Honey, are you okay? I've never heard that you weren't hungry before." She felt my forehead with the back of her hand, which I might add was for some reason frigid cold. Perhaps it was from washing dishes with cold water?

"Yes mom, I'm fine. Can I go now?" I whined. I really didn't feel like being interrogated at the moment. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Fine." She said while nodding.

"Thank you!" I said while throwing my arms up into the air. I grabbed my backpack from the dinner chair, and flung it over my shoulder. I headed out the door, and out to the warm Malibu air.

While walking, I looked up from the ground and at the stop sign where the bus stop was. My heart skipped when I saw her there. She looked my way, and waved with that smile, that could make any day less of a melancholy, placed on her beautiful face. I shook out my thoughts.

"Hey Miley, sup?" I greeted her.

"Nothing much. How about you?" She asked. Her smile was still on her face. I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. It felt as though I was lost in them. I snapped back into reality when she started waving her hand in my face.

"Oh, uh. Same thing. Nothing much." I answered quickly. _Nice save stupid._

"Hey Oliver? I need to talk to you about something." She looked at me intently. _What was she going to ask? Were my insanely hormonal dreams coming true? _

"Yea Miles?" My eyes were slightly wide with anticipation waiting to see what she would ask. Perhaps my face looked a little too eager, for she showed a slightly awkward expression.

"OH MY GOD! Look a UFO!" She pointed in the direction behind me.

"What!?" I turned around.

"Tag, you're it!" She pushed me lightly on the shoulder, and ran off through the front yard of some anonymous person. I turned my head back in her direction, and chased after her.

"Oh, no you didn't Little Miss Tricky!" I shouted after her, and ran until I was at arms length from her. I ran a little faster, and tripped on something on the floor. I ended up knocking her don onto the lawn, and we tumbled through the grass until friction caused us to stop. I ended being only a few inches away from her.

"Oh, sorry Miley. Really." I put both of my hands on the floor, and pushed myself off the ground, and up to my feet. Once I was up, I extended my hand to offer to help her up.

"Thanks." She reached up and grabbed my hand. It felt as though time had stopped. Her hand felt soft and supple against my rough hands. I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. There was an awkward silence. She let go of my hand.

"Yea. I mean, you're welcome. It's the least I can do; after all I kinda made you fall in the first place." I dusted my hands off on the side of my hands, and picked up my backpack from the ground just as the bus pulled up. Miley let out her ever wonderful laugh.

"We're like the weirdest friends ever." She chuckled.

"Yea. Only friends." I murmured.

"What was that Oliver?" She asked while stepping onto the bus. I shook my hair.

"Nothing Miley. It's nothing." _So that's all we're ever going to be. Friends…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay people, that was my first oneshot or FanFic ever. Please review, and tell me what you thought about it!**


	2. If Only

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me. I'm pretty sure my parent's wouldn't be happy about that.**

**A/N:** I am so happy with all the positive feedback that I've decided to make this into a short story. Please read and review, and tell me what you think, and to all the people that have reviewed, you guys rock.

* * *

I sat on the bus seat, looking out the window at the world that was before me. The bus past by streets and blocks of houses; all of which were varied from being Malibu mansions, to little beach condos. Cars sped by in the opposite direction. In the cars were people were eager to get to their jobs on time, or mothers and fathers trying to drop their kids off at school. Miley sat in the seat in front of me. She kneeled on the seat, and waved her hands in my face to get my attention.

"Oliver. Oliver? Oliver!" she yelled. I snapped my attention away from the window.

"Yea Miles?" I asked. Her face looked slightly angry, as if she was trying to get my attention for a while.

"Do you have anything planned for after school? 'Cause if not, maybe you, me and Lily could head down to the beach or something." I looked back out at the window. _Why couldn't it just be the two of us? I understood that Lily was one of my best friends too, but I just wanted some time alone with Miley. _

"So what do you say Oliver?" she waited patiently for my answer.

"Yea Miles. That'd be cool." I said while still looking out the window. When I turned my head back to her, she had already sat back down. _It's not like there's ever going to be a possibility she'd like me back the same way, so I guess that the only thing left to do was to let my feelings for her go. But it was so hard to let it go. _I let out a sigh, and remained quiet until we reached the front of our school. The bus came to a halt, and kids started standing up. I waited until the whole front of the bus was emptied, and stood up.

"Hey, move it Oken!" said a rough voice. I felt someone push me aside. It was Johnny. I leaned over to one side until he got off along with his friends. It was funny that you could even call them his "friends." They only hung out with him because they wanted the popularity. They wanted to know what it was like to be basking in the light that the jocks got. I continued to walk to the front of the bus. Miley was standing in the front seat; maybe she was waiting for me.

"Don't worry about him Oliver, he's just trying to make a name for himself." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. How I never wanted her hand to let go of me, but once she stepped onto the first step down from the bus, she let go, and hurried over to Lily who was eagerly waiting for us by the front door. I walked there slowly. Miley and Lily were already exchanging 'Hello's' and plans for the rest of the day. Lily turned around and smiled.

"Hey Oliver!" She said while waving. I smiled and sent a little wave back.

"So Oliver, we're gona meet at my house after school. Okay?" Miley said it in a way that was more of a statement than a question. I nodded in response, trailing closely behind the chattering pair. When we got into the school, all three of us parted our ways, and to out lockers. Of course Miley's was far from mine. Lily's was close to mine. In fact her locker was only four lockers down from where mine was. She smiled at me before turning the dial on her locker to open it. I knew from Miley, that she has some feelings for me. Feelings like I had for Miley.

_Flashback:_

"_Oliver, you know that Lily likes you right?" Miley said. _

_We were sitting along the ocean. The sunset light Miley's face. It made her even more beautiful if ever possible. Her hair turned into a light brown color; almost the color of milk chocolate. Her eyes were a pale, pale blue color. No one was there, except me and her. _

"_Really?" I asked. I didn't want to know the answer. It could make things different. Different between me and Lily. It could change things, for the worse. Plus, I only thought of her as a friend. Not like what she wanted for us to become. _

"_Yea. A lot. I'm really not supposed to be telling you this, but I thought that you should know." _

"_Miles, I don't feel the same way for her. She's my best friend. It'd be kinda weird if anything happened between me and her. You know?" I said while still looking into her deep beautiful eyes. _

"_Then we won't tell her anything about this conversation will we? It never happened." She asked. Her head turned away and her eyes focused on the ocean. The waves crashed against the shore, and rushed up the sand to our feet. The water flowed back into the ocean, and the process repeated itself. _

"_What conversation?" I asked keeping my word. Miley smiled, and it was the best feeling to me, making her smile. I grinned. _

"_Exactly." She replied. She stood up, and dusted the back of her skirt off. She reached out her arms, and helped me up from the ground. _

_End of flashback_

If only it was Miley that felt that way about me instead of Lily; if only things were different. I returned my attention to the dial on my locker. I turned the dial, to fifty-two, four, and fifty-three. It clocked open, and the door swung open. I retrieved the books I needed for the first part of my day, and put it into my backpack. I closed the door, and turned the knob until it clicked.

"Ready Lily?" I asked while walking up to her.

"Yea, let's go. Miley should already be waiting for us." She answered, and we started walking in the direction of Miley's locker.

_If only it was Miley who felt that way, if only…_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I didn't think that, that chapter was as good as my first chapter, but please read, and review. I really care about what you, my lovely wonderful reader, think! 


	3. A Close Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, simply the plot of this story. I'd prefer to not have to call my lawyer thank you very much.**

**A/N:** Thanks Yous everyone for reading and reviewing. It really means to the world to me that you do review after reading. Even if it's a flame, I still do consider it to be constrictive criticism, so please review because I wanna know if people are still reading this. Any way, here is chapter number three. :D

* * *

The halls were bustling with people trying to get to their classes on time, and people just standing in the halls taking up space. They were talking in their little cliques in circles, which prevented anyone from passing by. Along with those people were teachers discussing lesson plans, students, and their personal lives; like their children, their spouses, and other events.

"Move people!" Lilly yelled at a group of girls who blocked a hallway that was both necessary to get to Miley's locker, and homeroom. The girls turned around and gave her an 'I-Don't-Think-So' look. Lily dropped her jaw.

"Well excuse me!" She complained, and pushed her way through the crowd despite the looks she was given. I just followed behind her, giving 'I'm sorry' looks to people that I happened to push or shove.

"Whew! They should classify walking through middle school halls an Olympic sport!" Lily commented. I let out a chuckle.

"And you'd be expecting to win?" I asked. Miley's locker was around the corner. As we rounded, I saw Miley already talking to someone. He was slightly taller than her, and had spiked blonde hair. _Who's he?_

"Oliver, hello? Anybody in there?" Lily asked. She knocked on my head with her clenched fist.

"Oww! Hey, that hurts." I said while rubbing my forehead.

"Well you weren't listening to me, so I had to get your attention some how." Lily answered with her arms crossed across her chest. I showed a confused look. Seriously, who is this guy_? He looks new…_

"Sorry, just got a little side tracked." I spoke. My voice slowly trailed off when I heard Miley's laugh. I looked to where she was. Her locker was open, and she had some books in her hands. The unknown stranger was still there, talking to Miley. I felt something slightly. It wasn't something external, but perhaps just another hormone rage. But I rethought it. _Am I jealous that Miley's talking to him? No, no. I can't be. After-all, I'm letting it go. Yea I'm letting my feelings for her go. Why is this so hard? Oliver, nothing's ever going to happen between you and Miley. Remember that. So just forget i—_

"Hey Lily, Oliver. What took you guys so long?" Miley interrupted my thoughts.

"There was this huge crowd in the middle of some hallway, and they wouldn't let us through. I mean it's called walking and talking! Move already!" Lily started exaggerating by throwing her arms in the air. I realized that by the time, the guy that was standing with Miley, already left. He was walking in the opposite direction, towards the corner. I felt a poke on my shoulder.

"What is up with you today? You're so out of it." Lily said while continuing to poke me.

"Yea, is anything wrong?" Miley's eyes showed a slight bit of concern. For a moment it made me feel like she actually cared about me as more than a friend, but my insane theories were interrupted once again.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse." Lily put the back of her hand to my forehead.

"No I'm fine guys. Really. I think it's just that I woke up really early this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep; and I'm kinda tired right now. That's all." I reached up to grab Lily's wrist, and pulled her hand off my head. For some reason she blushed, and turned away.

"Sorry..." She muttered.

"It's okay." I replied.

"So, you're sure you're okay Oliver?" Miley asked. She took my wrist, and looked at my eyes. My wrist tingled a bit. I didn't want her to let go, and yet I knew she had to eventually. _Wait, no! I'm not supposed to be thinking about her like that. _

"Yea Miles." I said while nodding. "I'm fine. Really." The first bell before class rang, and the three of us started walking towards Mr. Corelli's class. Miley still gripped my hand with hers. I looked down at where our hands were joined. Miley pulled away. _Wait, why did she pull away like that, instead of letting go? No, it couldn't be._

"So," Lily started to break the silence. "What do you guys wanna do later on? Just go to the beach? Or do you guys wanna head over to Rico's?"

"I don't know. What do you think Miles?" I turned to face her. She seemed distant. I lifted my hand, and poked her on her arm.

"Oh, I don't care. Anything's fine with me." She looked back over at Lily and I. Lilly nodded.

"Okay, well I don't know either, so we'll decide on it when we get there then." Lily said. I nodded.

"Sounds good." I nodded. The room where our class was supposed to be was dark. The lights were shut off, and the door was closed.

"Where's Mr. Corelli? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Miley stated. She looked around the hall for the teacher. He was no where to be found.

"Yea. Maybe he's in the teacher's lounge and lost track of time or something." Lily shrugged.

"Probably." I agreed. I glanced around the hall, and saw him walking towards the classroom with a box of cookies.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late. There was a _huge_ line at the bakery. I mean the store was packed!" He shuffled though his pants pocket, and took out his keys. Mr. Corelli went through his large amount of keys, and found the one that he needed. She slid the key into the lock of the door, and with a click, the door opened. Lily went inside the room, and flipped on the lights. Mr. Corelli stepped into the room after her, and them Miley followed leaving me to be that last of the trio to enter the room.

"So, what did you get Mr. Corelli? Anything interesting?" Lilly tried to peek into the box that the teacher was holding.

"Get your paws off Ms. Truscott. These goods are intended for me." The teacher snapped. Lily pouted, and made her way over to her seat. Mr. Corelli placed the box on his desk, and put his other bags on the desk chair.

I sat down at my desk, and slid my backpack down my shoulder. Miley took her usual seat, which was in front of me, and turned around.

"So why did you wake up so early this morning? Doesn't your mom usually have to wake you up like _ten_ times before you actually wake up?" She tapped her fingertips on the top on my desk, making little patting noises. _Oh great, I'm busted. What am I gona say? I can't tell her what I was thinking about._

"Uhh..." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Did you have another bad dream about the evil mirror again?" Lily hopped over a chair, and kneeled on the floor next to my desk. _Thank you Lily! _I nodded. _Okay, so what if I had a dream about an evil mirror? What can I say? Some mirrors are very scary. Especially the ones with razor sharp fangs and scary teeth. Fine, it was one nightmare, but hey, at least it came in handy._

"Oliver, what did I tell you? There are no such things as evil mirrors with telepathy and sharp teeth." Miley took her hand, and moved my head so I was facing her. "Just ignore them." I nodded, as the bell rang again. I noticed that everyone was already in their seats, even Lily who was just next to me a few seconds ago. Miley turned around to the front of the class where Mr. Corelli was.

"Good …Morning class." He uttered in between bites of possibly something from the box.

"Good morning Mr. Corelli." The class greeted with not much enthusiasm. I looked at Miley, or rather the back of her head. _Whew, that was close. _I let out a sigh. _What can I do to get over you?_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay people, that was chapter three right there. Please read and review! It would be very nice, and being nice is good. :D


	4. Who's That New Kid?

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or yadi yadi yada. Please don't sure me. I'd like that very much. **

**A/N: **So my mother read this story, and says that it's boring. How nice… I've decided to continue on any way because of all the hits and reviews I've gotten. Thank you all for those who have reviewed. It was very nice of you. And it'd be very, very nice if you would review again to let me know that you're still reading this.

* * *

The rest of the class went by like any other day. Students who forgot to eat breakfast, brought in food to class, and Mr. Corelli complained about how it was our fault he was moving up a pants size. _Since whenever is it our fault we have good food? Really, 'cause I'd like to know. _ The bell rang, and homeroom was announced. After homeroom, Miley turned around. 

"Why's he always blaming us for his pants issues? I mean, why not get sweatpants?" She whispered. I let out a chuckle. Satisfied, she turned back around to gather her things from the floor. I closed my notebook, and put my pen into my pocket. I pulled the strap of my backpack, and hoisted it up and over my shoulder. By the time I stood up, the bell had rang and kids were rushing out the door, eager to get away from more of Mr. Corelli's complaining. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I was walking out the door. I turned around to see Lily standing there.

"Hey Lil's. What's up?" I asked while still turned her way. I felt something around my ankle, and before I knew it, tripped and stumbled over. _Why am I such a klutz? _

"I'm okay!" I declared as I threw my hands up in the air. Lily laughed from where she was standing. Miley followed.

"Okay, it's not nice to laugh at someone when they trip." I put my hand up. Only followed with continued laughter. I rolled my eyes, and walked off to my next class. _I'm not that funny. Hey, what's that? _I reached around my back, and felt something there. I walked over to the side of the hallway, and put my backpack down. I felt around until I found a piece of paper. I pulled on it, and it came off the back of my shirt.

"I dream of evil mirrors!" Read the piece of paper. It was in Lily's handwriting.

"Hey! That was one- two dreams okay!? It's not funny anymore!" I yelled out. Miley came from behind me.

"Yes it is." She said in between chuckles. I pouted.

"No it's not." I whined.

"Fine. It's not funny… It's hilarious!" She yelled and continues to laugh. I rolled my eyes, then picked up my backpack, and continued walking to my next class. It was Health. _Oh joy._ I thought. Once I walked into the room, I saw the guy that Miley was talking to in the hall. He sat in the seat that was usually empty, which was next to mine. I sat down, and saw he was new. Either that or I just really don't know who people in my classes are.

"Hey, are you new?" I asked. He looked up from writing something down in a spiral notebook. He put his pencil down, and turned in his chair.

"Yea, my name's Ryan. I just moved here from San Francisco." He answered.

"Oh, cool. My names Oliver. Oliver Oken. If you need anything, let me know." I said. He grinned.

"Thanks Oliver." He returned to his notebook. I turned around to the desk, and realized that the bell had already rang. The teacher stood in the front of the class writing something on the whiteboard. On top of the board was today's date, and 'Notes' written in bold bubble letters. I took out my notebook from my backpack and pen from my pocket, and began copying the notes. The teacher put her marker down, and sat at her desk.

"Okay class. Good morning. Start copying down what's on the board and we'll go over it in about five minutes." She announced while shuffling through some papers on her desk. By the time she had pulled out a stack of worksheets, I was done with the board. She walked trough the isles and handed a paper to everyone. Once I got it, I wrote my name and the date on it.

"Okay, the notes on the board. Would anyone like to volunteer to tell us all what they mean?" No one raised their hands.

"Anyone? Anyone at all?" Still no hands were shown. I let out a chuckle. The teacher turned around to face me.

"How about you Mr. Oken, since you find this so appealing." I dropped my jaw.

"Bu- No- I didn't mean to-" I stuttered. I gave up and looked at my notes to read them over quickly. _Bacteria, Viruses…Uhhh… _

"The world is very unclean?" I answered. A few giggles and laughs were heard from the opposite end of the classroom.

"Yes, and what else?" The teacher asked. _Wait, I was right? I was close to being right?_

"Umm, even though bacteria are harmful, it can come in handy in life?" _I knew that was right, but I didn't think it had anything to do with health._

"Right. Okay, now Mr…" I ignored her talking. _Wow, I was right. Weird. _

"Okay class, you can work on this worksheet. Talk quietly, but no working with partners alright? Do this until the end of class." _What was the point of being able to talk, but not being able to get answers from the people around you? _I finished the worksheet in five minutes, with ten minutes left of the class to spare. I put my notebook into my backpack and my pen back into my pocket. I turned to see that the rest of the class was just abusing the talking part of the teacher's instructions. My attention turned to Ryan. He was already finished and packed up. He was still writing something in his notebook.

"What are you writing?" I asked. He looked up from his book and turned to me.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just like a book I write in when I have spare time and stuff. Kinda like a poem/doodle/quote book." He explained.

"That's cool. Mind if I look at it?" He showed an awkward expression.

"It's like. Personal stuff. So, I'm sorry. I don't really let anyone read it." I nodded.

"It's fine with me." The bell rang. I stood up and walked out of class. _Wait, like a diary or a journal type thing? So I'm not the only one! I mean... ahem. That's cool…_

I saw Miley down the hall she was walking out of her class. I quickly ran up to her hand poke her on her back. She let out a shriek.

"Eek! Who is that!?" She demanded.

"Geez Miley. Calm down, it's only me." I walked over to her right side. She turned left and right, and stopped when she finally saw where I was.

"You're mean. You don't poke people in their ticklish spots." She pouted. _She looks funny like that. _I stuck my tongue out at her. She did the same.

"You're not that nice either for sticking a sign on my back." We had the same class, so we walked together.

"Hey, that was Lily's idea alright? Not mine. Although it was hilarious." She started laughing. I poked her on her back again.

"Eep! Stop it!" She pointed her finger at me.

"Oh, I'm so scared, what are you gona do? Poke my nose to death?" She grimaced. Before she could do anything, I poked her again.

"Ahh! Stop it!" She reached for her back. I kept on poking her. Her hand tried to catch me, but she failed to do so.

"Ehh! No! Ahh! Stop! Ick! Please!" She pleaded. I stopped satisfied.

"You are so gona get it Oliver. I'm watching you." She put her two fingers to her eyes, and pointed at me. I laughed.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I chuckled. "You couldn't scare me."

"Wanna bet?" Her 'Bring-it-on' expression was plastered on her face. I poked her.

"Eep!" She squealed.

"Bring it." I gestured my hands like those Kung Fu movies. She shuffled around in her light blue messenger bag. She smiled once she found what she was looking for. She quickly pulled out a small compact mirror.

"Evil mirror!" She yelled. She turned away.

"Ahh! No get it away from me! No please don't let it eat me!" I yelled. _Why am I such a whimp? Seriously. I can't even impress one girl ever, by being brave._

"I win!" She declared. I turned back around. She was putting her mirror back into her bag. I stuck my tongue out at her. She returned the favor. We were already outside the room where our next class was. I let her go in first. _You'd always win with me…_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that was chapter four! Please read and review. Reviews make me happy, happy means I write more. Even if they're "constructive criticism", it's fine. Just please review! 


	5. What If?

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing, and preferred if I wasn't sued.**

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! So many hits in just 2 days! I love the reviews, and to all the people that have been sending them, you guys rock. You're so supportive unlike my mother who still thinks my story is boring. Haha. So yea, please read, and review. It'd be very nice if I had as many reviews as I had hits, but hey we don't always get what we want. So here's chapter five up for you, so you can have what you want!

* * *

Social studies, the class I was in right now. She sat in front of me, just like many of my other classes. It was a good thing though. I'd never object to it. I could look at her, and not be eyed suspiciously by anyone. Nothing could happen. One of the best things about this class, it was only the two of us. Okay, so it wasn't only the two of us, but the class was small. Around fifteen people was all, Miley and I not included.

"Okay, so would anyone like to tell us the definition of…" Mr. O'Riley, the teacher trailed off. The class phone rang. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?...Yes… No…Who?...Yes, he's in class today….No…Alright." He put the phone back, causing a click to sound.

"Who was that for Mr. P?" asked someone from the other side of the classroom. The teacher turned and looked at them.

"Is it any of your business?" He crossed his arms.

"It's my business if it was for me." They let out a laugh, and a few people in the class let out "Oh's" meaning "Oh, you are so gona get in trouble." I shook my head and let out a small chuckle. Miley turned around.

"Why is it so predictable that Johnny's the one to be saying that?" She asked. She put her hand on my desk. My hand was in the exact spot on the desk, here she put her hand. I looked down, and moved away. She looked to where her hand was.

"Sorry." She whispered, and turned back around to her desk. _Why is she acting this way? She usually never acts like this. Is something up? Does my breath stink? _I put my hand to my mouth, and checked my breath. _It's not that bad. Could it be that—no. It wouldn't. She doesn't like me that way. I know it for a fact that she doesn't. _

"So in conclusion, don't back sass me Mr. Collins. It could get you a one way ticket to the principal's office." The teacher finished.

"Just like you need a one way ticket to get a decent hair cut?" He remarked. The class burst out in laughs. The teacher's face grew bright red. Sure, he had a horrible comb over, but no one really ever said anything about it. They never said it to his face at least. Miley shook a little with bits of laughter. I smiled. Not because of what Johnny Collins said, but because of Miley. _Her laugh just makes any dull moment better. Anytime that I felt upset, or if I was having a bad, day. Just a simple laugh from Miley was I needed to make it better._ When I returned my attention to what happened in class, the teacher was already filling out a principal's note, saying why Johnny was there.

"How bad do you think he's gona get it?" I whispered into Miley's ear. She shifted herself so that she faced me.

"I don't think that bad. Maybe a week's worth of detention." She answered. She looked into my eyes, and for a second, I thought I saw something in her eyes. The slightest little hint to say that she felt the same way. I looked over at the teacher.

"Hmm. That makes sense." _No way. She wouldn't feel the same way about me. She doesn't. Stop thinking that she'll ever like you like that because she doesn't. Get over it! But it's so hard to…_

"Maybe if we're all lucky, he'll talkback to Mr. Craig and get suspended." She kept her hands on her lap the whole time. She avoided looking at me directly in the eyes. _Seriously, why is she acting so weird? Is something wrong? _I laughed.

"Yea." _And If I'm lucky, you'll feel the same way I feel about you. Wait, no Oliver! Stop! _I never took my eyes off her, and maybe she felt uncomfortable with it, because she turned back around to face her desk. I gripped my hands on the edge of my desk. I hit my head lightly on my desk. _Why! Am! I! So! Stupid! Okay, ouch. Now my head hurts. _

"Oliver, what are you doing?" She asked. I lifted my head and put my hands on my desk.

"What? Oh, nothing. Why?" I could feel myself blushing. _No! Oliver no! Show no emotion! Stupid no!_

"You were banging your head on the desk. Usually you only do that when you fail a test, or if you're talking to yourself and you're calling yourself stupid." Her eyes were looking into mine. She suddenly turned away to her hands, which were still on her lap. _Oh great stupid. She's figuring things out. Look at what you've done now. You made everything worse. You ruined everything. _

"No, it's uhh… all the rage in Holland. Yeah. Hit you head on a desk to get rid of fears. That's it. I'm trying to get over those mirrors." _Nice save idiot, she's never gona believe something like that. _

"Okay? Have fun with that then." She turned around once more. _She believed that? What is the world coming to? First I get a question in heath right, now my excuses are actually working!? Seriously, maybe something's up. Wait. There I go again._

"Okay class, to reduce further interruptions, anyone else who talks, will be sent along with Mr. Collins." The teacher announced. He turned to the board to write something down. Some giggles and chuckled erupted from the other side of the room. He snapped back around. The sounds subsided. He turned back around. _What's everyone laughing at? _My question was answered when I saw what was on his back. There was a picture of a bald Mr. O' Riley. It was well photo shopped I'll admit. The whole class burst out laughing.

"That's it! One more sound from anybody, and I'll have to call Mr. Craig to come in here and have a talking to all of you!" He yelled. His face was even redder if possible. _Is his face really ever gona get redder than that? _Someone from the back row got up and walked up to the front of the room. They whispered something into Mr. O'Riley's ear, and went back to their seat. My question was answered again when his face got almost as red as the red stripe on the American flag, which was posted on the wall. _Johnny is gona get it…_

"Make that one week into a few days of in school suspension." Miley whispered over her shoulder. I laughed. The bell rang and saved everyone from Mr. O' Riley exploding. I picked my bag up from the floor, and hurried outside. I stood near the door and waited for Miley. Once she saw that I was waiting for her, she picked up her pace.

"Hey Miley! Wait up!" I called after her. _Really. What in the world is up with her? _Once I caught up with her, I saw she was already talking to Lily.

"Why were you walking so fast?" I asked. Miley stopped talking to Lily.

"Oh. I just had to tell Lily about Johnny. She'd crack up." Miley answered quickly.

"What happened to--" Lily started. Miley nudged Lily in the arm with her elbow.

"I mean, yea! Johnny Collins! What a riot!" Lily yelled. _What were they talking about? Was it about me? What is up with those two? Did I miss an awkward day memo? I don't like missing memos. It makes me feel out of place. _I remembered in first grade when I was sick the day before Halloween. I missed the notice saying that the Halloween party was canceled and that you shouldn't wear your costume to school. I had to go through the whole school day wearing a Superman costume, when everyone else looked normal.

_Flashback: _

_I walked into the classroom with my costume on. Cape and all. Laughs came from everyone. Even the teacher was cracking up. In face she was doubled over laughing her head off. Lily had it worse. She was in the middle of drinking a carton of milk when I walked in. She ended up spitting it all out on the floor. Then I ended up not knowing that she spit it on the floor, walked over it, and slipped. Let's just say people were laughing forever._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay then. I'm guessing that was another "girl" moment, so I'm just going to butt out." I put air quotes around girl. I pointed my finger in the direction of my next class, and started walking that way. Man, was I confused. W_hat if she did feel the same way…_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that was chapter five. I don't think it was that great, but that's up for you the reader to decide. So please read and review! Next chapter will be posted very, very soon if I get enough positive feedback! 


	6. Getting A Little Crazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story and other details. **

**A/N: **Hello all! Thank you for the reviews. I'd appreciate if there were a bit more though. Haha. I'm so demanding. But thank you everyone that did review. You are the bestest. So yea, please read and review. It makes me happy, and when I'm happy I write more, and when I write more. I make you (well some people) happy! So like the song, "Happiness runs in a circular motion." (Even though I heavily despise that song.)

* * *

_ Really, what was up with Miley? Why was she acting so weird? Do I offend? _I lifted my arm and sniffed. _No. At least I don't think I do. _I put my arm back down. _Why is going on? Maybe I should ask her later or something. _I sat down at my desk. The math teacher Mrs. Dink was writing the problem of the day on the board. I reached into my backpack, and pulled out my math book, and copied down what was on the board. The questioin was fairly easy. I looked around the room. Miley sat in front of me (again, but I'm still not making any objections) and Lily sat beside me. I tapped Miley on the shoulder. She tilted her head a little. 

"Miles, is everything okay? You seem kinda…" I thought of the right word to say.

"Off." The teacher looked up from her desk.

"No talking. This is a silent activity. I don't see why anyone would need to talk during this. If anyone has any problems with that rule, they can discuss it with Mr. Craig. Is that understood?" She yelled from her desk. Miley turned back around to her desk, and a rip sounded. I waited, and a few seconds later, she threw the piece of paper over her shoulder, which landed right in the center of my notebook.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking. Really, it's just really sleepy. That's all." It read. _Wait a minute! That was my excuse before! Maybe something really is up? No it can't be. Why am I thinking like this any way? _

"Okay, your time for the problem of the day is up! Would anyone like to tell us the answer?" The teacher stood up from her desk, and circled in between the desks, looking at everyone's answers as she walked by. Lily raised her hand.

"Yes Lily?" The teacher stood in the front of the room. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she impatiently waited for the answer. Lily replied, and the teacher offered to put the question on the board for those who didn't fully understand the question. _The only thing I don't really understand is why Miley's acting so weird. Would you care to write that explanation on the board?_ I scribbled something quickly down on the piece of paper.

"Are you sure? We can talk about it if you want. You know I'm here for you Miles." I put the piece of paper on Miley's shoulder. She looked at my hand, and got the piece of paper. She leaned over, and a few pencil sounds were made. The kind when you write something really fast and the pencil tip taps against the desk making little clicking noises.

"Yep. I know Oliver. Thanks. We should stop. I don't want to get in trouble." I crumpled up the piece of paper, and shoved it into my pocket. I looked at Miley. She shifted around in her seat as though she felt kind of uncomfortable. She kept on repositioning herself on the chair.

"Miss Stewart, would you be so kind as to not distract the class with your constant fidgeting?" The teacher called out from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry." Miley answered with her head down. She crossed her legs one last time. I looked up at the board. Mrs. Dink was explaining some theory that she had already told us about before. No one had cared to tell her we had already been over it. It was so that we could be able to not pay attention in class, while she was going on and on about the same things over and over again. Sure it was mean to take advantage of her bad memory, but we needed it too. It was when we could get some of our piling homework done, or talk about basis issues that needed to be discussed. We all didn't have the same lunch, and apparently one can have a lot of friends.

"Mrs. Dink. I don't get this, can you explain it one more time?" asked someone from the front of the room. The teacher flipped though her papers.

"What don't you get? We have extra help after school, and I'll explain it to you then. You are weighing the rest of the class down with constant interruptions." _Well that was mean. What if someone really didn't get what was going on? It's almost like calling someone stupid. _ Just then the bell rang. _Well that class was short. _I put my things into my bag, and stood up.

"Hey Oliver!" Someone cried my name. I turned around being careful not to trip over anything. Lily stood behind me.

"Hey Lily, do you have any idea what's going on with Miley? She's acting kind of weird." We started walking in the direction of our next class. Only Lily was in the same class with me. Miley had a different class. Lily shook her head.

"I don't know. Why? How is she acting weird?" I pulled Lily aside before she walked into somebody's open locker.

"Oohmpf!" She said as she ran into me.

"I dunno. It's just that she's acting. Different. Like something's wrong or she doesn't feel right." I continued to walk.

"Thanks and oh. I don't know. I didn't notice that she was acting different. I'll talk to her about it later though." She nodded while keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Okay. Thanks Lily. Can you tell me what's up after? I'd like to know." Lily quickly glanced at me.

"Did you ask her why she was acting like that?" She asked. I nodded.

"She said she was tired. I'm not so sure though." I made a right turn. Lily kept on walking straight. I pulled her arm so that she was walking in the right direction.

"Sorry, I was thinking. But any ways, you know Miley. She probably had another--" She looked around to see if anyone was listening. Once it was clear, she looked back at me.

"She probably had another Hannah thing last night, and didn't get home 'till late." I nodded. _That could be right. But wait. Didn't Lily usually go with Miley to her Hannah events? Wouldn't Lily know if she went anywhere?_

"Don't you usually go with Miley to her 'events'?" I put air quotes around the word event. Lily looked around in a slight panic.

"Uhh. Not always. Sometimes Lily knows I have stuff to do. Like last night I had a…" she looked around for something to help her make up an excuse. "I went bowling! Yea that's it bowling! With my mom. She said we needed more mother daughter bonding time, so we went bowling." I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh really?" _What were they both hiding from me? Shouldn't I have a right to know what's happening to my best friends? Wait what if I'm not their friend anymore!? What if it's one of those things where best friends slowly drift apart and they end up never talking to each other ever again!? _I snapped my head to look at Lily.

"We're all still friends right?" Lily looked confused.

"What? Of course Oliver. Why wouldn't we be friends? Unless you don't think we're friends, in that case, what did I do wrong!? I'm sorry! So, so sorry! Whatever I did it was stupid and I wasn't thinking! I'm so sorry Oliver! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She babbled on.

"No! We are. I just thought that Miley and you didn't think I was your friend or anything."

"Why wouldn't we be friends?" Lily asked.

"'Cause I feel like both of you are keeping something from me. Like I'm not being let in on some kind of secret you two have." I turned into the English class. Lily followed. She sat down in front of me.

"Oliver, we're not keeping anything from you. Really. We wouldn't keep anything from you." She answered. _What about the time when you knew about Miley being Hannah, and I didn't? _

"What about when Miley told you about Hannah, and I didn't find out 'till later." I pulled my English book from my backpack, and took out my pencil.

"That was only because she was afraid you though of her more than a friend. You know that. She just didn't feel the same way." _Wait a second, she said didn't. Didn't is past tense. Past tense means that she didn't but what if she does now? What if she likes me the way I like her? But then again what if this is just one huge misunderstanding and I'm just going insane?No, bad Oliver. What are you thinking? Of course she doesn't like you that way. She just wants to be friends. Stop getting in over your head. _

"Okay. Whatever you say Oh Wise Lily." Lily rolled her eyes and turned around to her desk. Mr. Buroughs the teacher walked around the classroom with his every dorky smile on.

"Hello class! How are you doing today!?" He said enthusiastically. Some people answered with groans and other people with moans. I chuckled._ So what was going on with Miley? I don't want to ask her again, she's gona get annoyed at me. _I let out a sigh. _What to do, what to do? I can't keep on asking, Lily's gona get suspicious. I can't ignore it either; it's going to drive me crazy as if I'm not already crazy enough._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that was chapter six! Please read and review because it would be oh-so-very nice if you did! I'm working very hard to get out Why did destiny choose this?, and it should be out sometime around the week or next week. Love you all! 


	7. Why'd You Have to Be so Beautiful?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story… **

**A/N:** Hello all! That you so much for all of your reviews!It means the world to me that you do because then I know if people arereading or not! Any ways, here's chapter seven up for you! Like always, please read and review!

* * *

Mr. Buroughs continues throughout the rest of the class being his normal overly hyper and wide eyed smile. _Has he ever considered getting help? Yea, I know it was a mean thing to say, but honestly I think he needed it. _

"Okay class, guess what!?!?!" There was silence. He still held his grin on his face. He looked around the room. Bored stares and blank expression showed him his answer.

"No homework today!" He yelled. There was a sudden outburst of cheering from the students.

"Yea Mr. Buroughs!" Lily screamed as she clapped. I chocked back a laugh. _Typical Lily. _

"That's the spirit people!" Mr. Buroughs yelled. His face was bright red from screaming, but no where near how Mr. O'Riley's face looked. The bell rang suddenly. I pulled my books into my backpack, and swung the bag over my shoulder. There looked like there as more people in the halls for some reason. Most likely it was because some people had decided to sleep in, and by sleep in I mean skip, their first few classes. I saw Miley walking out of one of her classes. I slightly ran up to her.

"Hey Miley!" I shouted. She slightly jumped. She looked at me with an expression saying 'Don't do that!' I laughed.

"It's not funny Oliver!" She hit me on the shoulder. I shook my head.

"I'll show you the mirror again." She warned.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. _What kind of whip are you? _

"I thought so." Miley smirked. _She looks cute when she does that. Wait, there I go again. _I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked. _Great, now I have to make up another excuse. _

"I-I uhhh. I left m-my pencil. That's right I left my pencil! I-in my last class." I stuttered. _You're so stupid Oliver! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Now she's gona find out that I lied, and she's going to force the truth from me with the mirror! _

"Okay. I'll tell Mrs. Einkle you might be late." _So believed me again!? What kind of joke was this!? Was the world mocking me!? _I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Miley." I walked in the separate direction and stopped at a nearby locker. I hit my head onto the locker. A slight dent formed, not to mention my head hurt like it just might explode.

"Owwww." I rubbed my head.

"Excuse me, you you're kind hurting my locker." Someone from behind me said. I turned around to see a kid, shorter than me. He had on rounded glasses that looked ten times too big for his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I walked away. _Great, now my head hurts, I think I just vandalized school property, and I still don't know what's up with Miley! Just fantastic…_Once I was half way down the hall, I turned back around to my class. I walked slow, knowing that I'd already have an excuse to be late. It gave me a few brief moments to think about why in the world Miley would be acting so weird. _What would make her act to odd? Maybe she had some bad take-out for dinner last night. Or maybe she got into another fight with Jackson? No, she would've mentioned it by now. Why was Lily lying before? Did she know something about Miley? She probably did. Lily was one of the only people Miley told anything and everything. The other one used to be me, but apparently not anymore. Unless they were talking about me, and the reason they wanted to keep it from me was because they didn't want me to know about it. But what about me would they talk about that they wouldn't want me to know? _The bell rang over head. I started walking slightly faster. I walked into my science class.

"Oh Mr. Oken. So glad to see that you could join us after your quest for your missing pencil." Mrs. Einkle was sitting at her desk typing furiously at her keyboard. I sat down in my seat. Miley turned to look at me from her desk. This was the only desk where she sat next to me, instead of in front of me. It wasn't bad or anything. At least I got to see the side of her face instead of the back of her head. You've gotta admit, it was a step up.

"Okay my darling students, today we (and by we I mean you) will be learning about how coral reefs are formed." She stood up from her desk. The class laughed. Out of all of my teacher's Mrs. Einkle was without a doubt the best. She wasn't too hyper, and yet she knew how to make things interesting. She walked through the front of every isle, leaving papers for the people who sat in the front to pass back. Once I got the paper, I handed it back to Lily, who sat behind me. I wrote my name on my paper, and put the date on top. I quickly glanced at Miley. She had her chin propped up on here left hand, while she used her right hand to put her name on her paper. She caught me looking at her. I looked back down at my desk. _Just great smart one! She caught you looking at her! She's going to find out now for sure. But what if what I thought about before was true? What if she really was talking about me with Lily? Maybe she felt the same way I did, and in that case, it wasn't a bad thing she caught me. It meant that she was looking back at me. _I felt my face grow hot. _Oh great, now I'm blushing. What kind of guy blushes in the middle of science? _

"Okay, now choose a partner to work on this with, and keep quiet. You'll have to hand this in at the end of class, so work to the fullest of your capabilities, 'cause I will be watching..." The class laughed. The whole class, but me. I was too caught up in my thoughts to care about laughing at a small little joke. Suddenly, I heard her voice.

"Lily, do you want to work with me?" Miley turned to face Lily.

"Oh, sorry Miles, I'm already working with Brittany." Miley turned to me. She looked at the rest of the class to see if anyone but me was available to work with. No one. She turned to me as her last resort.

"Oliver?" She asked. I tried to look away, but I couldn't say no to her. I just couldn't. I nodded my head.

"Sure Miles." I smiled. _I wonder why she chose me last. Usually I'm her second or sometimes even her first choice. But then again she was acting unusual, so that would mean that she was acting usual…I'm confusing myself. _

"So I think number one is C." Miley said as she wrote something down onto her paper. I moved my desk next to hers. My arm accidentally brushed against hers.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"It's okay." She answered. I nodded my head. I circled C for number one, and read number two.

"That's B." She said before I could even think about what the answer was. I nodded my head, and circled B. We finished fairly quickly due to Miley's fast reading ability. I offered to hand her paper in for her. She nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I walked the papers up to Mrs. Einkle, who was seated at her desk, watching over the class.

"Thank you Mr. Oken." She said. I walked back to my seat which was still right next to Miley's.

"So what should we do for the rest of class?" I asked her. She didn't look at me, and instead just doodled in her notebook.

"I don't know." _Why wasn't she looking at me?_ I looked at the clock.

"There's fifteen minutes left of class. We could talk if you wanted." _Was something wrong? Could my crazy theory be right? _She looked up from her notebook, but I could tell she felt uncomfortable looking directly into my eyes.

"What do you wanna talk about?" She said as she closed her book, and put it into her messenger bag.

"Let's see. How about…" I looked around the room for something that might give be the slightest hint as to what we should talk about. "How about doors?" I said as I looked at the door that led into the empty hall.

"Doors?" She looked a bit thrown off. "Why would we talk about doors?" I shrugged.

"'Cause I don't know what else to talk about." I answered. Miley nodded, causing her soft brunette hair to fall down her shoulders.

"Okay. They're rectangular, and they're made out of wood. Next subject." She smiled. The grin on her face was a complete distraction to me. _Why'd you have to be so beautiful?_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! So that was chapter seven. I don't know when I'll be able to update next because I have tests and stuff so there you go! Please read and review! 


	8. All That Matters

**Disclaimer: Same thing as always. **

**A/N: **Okay, so I decided to write two chapters in one day! I'm pretty sure that there are only gona be a couple of more chapters to go before I'm completely done. So, yea. Here's chapter eight!

* * *

I couldn't help but to stare at her. She was right in front of me. For a moment I though I saw her leaning in a little bit closer to my face; but I knew I was wrong. 

"Oliver, why are you staring at me like that?" She asked. I snapped back into reality. I looked down at my desk.

"Like what?" _Now she knows. She must have to be completely clueless to not know. _

"You were looking at me funny before." She took her pointer finger and her thumb and put it under my chin. She turned my head to face her.

"No I wasn't." _Okay, she knows for sure._

"Yes you were. Is there something in my teeth?" She reached into her backpack, and pulled out her mirror.

"No, you're perfect." My eyes widened. _Did I just say that!?_ Miley turned to me. She raised her eyebrow.

"I mean n-no. You l-look f-fine. R-really, y-you l-look n-nice." Miley raised both eyebrows as if she was saying 'Did he just say I looked nice?'.

"You know what I mean Miles, right?" I felt myself growing hotter. _Oh great, she defiantly knows. _She shook her head.

"No Oliver, what do you mean?" Just then the bell rang. I'll tell you I think I never ran so fast in my life. Next I had lunch. _Just perfect, no avoiding her there. Maybe I can stay in the bathroom or something. Yea, that's it! The bathroom! _I walked, or rather sprinted to my locker, and put my things into it, and took out the things I needed for the rest of the day. Then I slammed my locker shut. I saw Miley walking down the hall towards me. _Oh great. _I looked around for a place to temporarily hide, and to my surprise, there was a bunch of people walking towards a bathroom. I threw myself into the crowd. Once the crowd got near the bathroom, I ran out, and through the door.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! That's what you are Oliver, you're just so stupid!" I hit my head against the tiled wall. It hurt pretty bad due to the fact I already had a bump there from the locker incident. I leaned my back against it, and slid down onto the floor, despite the fact that the floor was the most horrible place on the world to sit on, but I didn't care. I continuously hit the back of my head on the wall. I sighed.

"Well, there's no going back now. Maybe I should just tell her. Maybe I should just come right out and say it." I stopped hitting myself on the wall. _Yeah! I think I will! I mean it's not like she doesn't already know, so I just might as well come right out and say it. _ I stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Wait, no. I can't do it in front of the whole entire student population. What happens if I get nervous, or I mess up? Oh My Gosh, what am I gona say!?" I gripped the side of my head. I threw my backpack onto the floor, and fell back onto it.

"No, Oliver Oken does not fall down!" I quickly got back up, and paced the bathroom.

"Okay, so all I'm gona do is go up to Miley at the beach, and say 'Miley, I like you.' Yea! Perfect! The beach is better, cause I mean, it's close to my house so I can make a run for it if I mess up or something. Wait, no I won't mess up. I, Smokin' Oken, will not mess up!" Suddenly I slipped on a puddle of water on the fall, and fell back.

"I'm okay!" I yelled. I got back up to my feet, and picked up my backpack. I walked over towards the door. I pulled on the handle. It didn't budge.

"Uh-oh..." I pulled it harder. "That's not good." I tugged at it even harder. "Hello!?" I yelled. I tried to pull it even harder. I pulled until the tips of my fingertips became white. Finally, I heard a click. I walked out. There stood Lily, with her arms across her chest.

"Hi?" I said. Lily walked over towards me. Her face was stern. I gulped.

"How much of that did you hear?" _She heard me. That meant that she would go rush off towards Miley, and tell her everything before I got to._

"Every word lover boy." She uncrossed her arms, and a grin spread across her face. She ran over to my side and started poking me on the shoulder.

"You like Miley, you like Miley, you like Miley!" She stopped and stared at me. I was confused. _Why would she be happy? I mean didn't she like me? I suppose my expression said it all. _

"You fell for it!" She yelled. I was getting even more confused.

"What!?" I asked.

"You fell for it! All these weeks and finally you cracked!" She let out a loud obnoxious laugh. I was still confused.

"Lily, what are you talking about?"

"You thought I was the one that liked you didn't you!?" _How_ _did she know that?_ "You though that I liked you! Oh my gosh, finally! I came up with this!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Lily!" I grabbed her shoulders. "What are you talking about!?"

"Okay, so a few months ago, Miley told me that she liked, you, and I, being the brilliant person that I am, knew that you liked her too, so I told her. Then I came up with a plan, because she thought you didn't like her the same way, and it would ruin your friendship ya di ya di yada. So the thing was I told her to tell you that I liked you, and then that would lead you into thinking that Miley wouldn't like you as more than a friend, because well I wouldn't want you to find out just yet. I mean I gotta respect Miley's wishes and everything; after all she is my best friend (next to you of course). So then she finally decided to tell you, but didn't know how, so then I came up with part two! That was today. She was gona act all nervous around you to give you hints, and then I knew…" She panted, and continued. "I knew that you'd wonder what was going on, and think that she did feel the same way, and then decide to tell her!"

I dropped my jaw. _So all of this, was just a huge set up? This was just a plan to get me to crack!?_ I jumped towards Lily, and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Lily thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She gasped for air.

"Hey, get to your squeeze toy, not me." She said quietly. I let go.

"Sorry Lils. So you won't tell her right? Can I tell her myself?"

"Hey she's your gal, you get her yourself." I smiled.

The bell rang, which meant that there were only two more classes before I got to go to the beach. I couldn't go to Miley's house it'd be awkward walking. I'll just meet Lily and Miley at the beach then. Okay, my plan was set. I rushed to my next class, which was gym. I rushed into the locker room, and put my backpack onto a bench. All the guys looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. I was going to tell Miley how I felt about her today, and it was all that mattered. _Telling her was all that mattered._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that was way shorter than my other chapters, but I kinda have to go because I need to study and do all that stuff. I'll try and update tomorrow, although I can't guarantee on it because my tests are like states. So, until then! Please read and review! 


	9. Finally

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot of the story, and Ryan, along with some  
teachers.**

**A/N: **Hello all you wonderful people! I decided to update today because I'm in an extremely good mood today! I actually think that this just might be the last chapter, so yep, yep! Look out for my new story Why Did Destiny Choose This? I think it should be out in the next day, or possibly even today! Please read and review!

* * *

I was running like mad around the gymnasium. I passed by people, who were giving me weird looks as if saying 'what in the world is up with him!?'. But I didn't care, because at that time, I was just about the happiest people in the world. Today, after school I got to tell Miley how I felt. After two years of pure agony, I'd finally tell her. I had the widest grin on my face. It was almost too big. 

"Okay, slow down, and take a breather." said Coach Rowhand. I slowly came to a stop. I was panting, but I felt more energetic than I had in so long. Well, since last Halloween when I ate almost half of the candy I had gotten, but that's beside the point. There was only one other class besides this, before the last bell of the day would ring, signaling off the few minutes, or in this case about an hour, before I could finally tell her.

"Alright, that's about enough for today. Head inside and change." The coach stepped into his office, clipboard in hand. I rushed into the locker room, and nearly ran into the door, but I didn't care. Nothing could beat Smokin' Oken down now! I changed hurriedly, and grabbed my things from the bench. I paced back and forth the front door of the gym, waiting for the bell to ring.

"You know Oken, you can just use the bathroom here, it ain't that bad." The teacher said as he was stepping out of this office. I shook my head.

"No coach, that's okay. I don't need to go." I kept on pacing, my speed quickening with every step.

"Who is she?" He asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"A girl." I answered. I was practically running around in circles. _Why won't the stupid bell ring!?_

"Well that's some good piece of information there. A name would be nicer though." The bell rang. _Saved by the bell from a teacher interrogation. Nice. _I ran down the hall, and took a right towards my next class. I saw Miley few feet away. I slowed down, and turned around.

"Hey Miles." I waved. I turned back around in a slip second, not waiting for a reply. I was too eager to get to class, and finish off the rest of the day, even though my main purpose of wanting the day to end was to talk to Miley. I sat down at my desk, and took out my notebook from my backpack, and took out my pencil from my pocket. I speedily tapped my pencil on my desk. It slipped and went half way across the room.

"Sorry!" I apologized, and ran over to pick it up. Once again, this was a class where I was alone. Okay, not alone, but Miley and Lily weren't in it. I suppose it was a good thing, because if Miley were here, it's ruin my plan to tell her at the beach. It gave me time to think over my lines and everything. This was study hall, so I got to think about anything I wanted for about forty-five minutes. _Okay, so I'll just go up to her, and say "Miley, I don't want this to ruin our friendship or anything, but I really, really like you." No that sounds too… well not good enough. How about, "Miley, I need to talk to you for a second. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, so I've finally decided to tell you, that I like you. No I love you." Yea, okay that's good. _I put my pencil back into my pocket, and pulled out a pen.I quickly scribbled it on my hand, incase I spaced out and forgot what to say. _Yes! Okay, Smokin' Oken is ready to get the girl! _I guess that I had spent a lot of time thinking; by the time I had finished writing everything I needed down on my hand the bell hand rang. My smile grew larger if even possible. I picked up my things, and ran to my locker. I shoved all of the books into it, and slammed it shut. I ran out the front door, almost causing all of the scrap paper in there to fall out.

"Hey Oliver!" I heard someone yell.

"Sorry, can't talk. Gotta get home then to the beach!" I yelled after them. I didn't mind getting on the bus. My purely energized body would take me home much faster. I ran out the front doors of the school, and down several blocks, being careful to avoid any on coming cars. I got to my house, and rushed through the front door, not caring to close it. My mom sat in the living room watching t.v.

"Hey Ollie, how was school today?" She asked using the name Ollie again, but I didn't mind.

"Can't talk now mom gotta go to the beach!" I yelled, and ran up the stairs and into my room. I dumped my bag onto the floor, and checked ho I looked in the mirror. My hair was heavily ruffled, and sweat was slightly glistening on my face.

"Ewwww." I whispered. I ran into the bathroom, and splashed cold water on my face, and took off my shirts, wiping my face with them in the process. I threw them into the laundry bin, and ran back into my room. I scurried through drawers and found a t-shirt. I quickly put it on, not caring if it was facing the wrong way. I ran downstairs, and rushed out the door.

"Come home soon!" My mom yelled from the couch.

"Okay!" I shouted. I ran down the block, and took a right turn. The beach was only 3 more blocks away. I ran faster, and ignored the fact that my calves were burning from the constant running. _Have to get there faster! I have to tell Miley! _Once I stepped onto the sand, the friction between my feet and the floor drastically changed. I kept on running as far as my legs could take me. I saw Miley and Lily walking along the shore. I ran up to them. I was baffled. My mouth was opened, but no sound came out. I looked at my hand for the pen, but it was all smudged due to the fact that my palms were sweating before, and I had ran my hands under water. Lily waved her hands in my face.

"Hello? Earth to Oliver! Are you there?" She asked. Miley just stood there, looking uncomfortable, and awkward. Lily dropped her jaw once she realized what I was there for.

"Yea, I'm gona go get some… ice cream! Yea perfect day for some ice cream! It's nice cream! So I'm just gona go." She walked away, and once she was behind Miley, she gave me a thumbs up. I flashed a quick smile. Miley was looking out into the turquoise blue ocean.

"Miley, there's something I have to tell you." She looked at me; still avoiding looking at me directly in the eyes.

"I-I-I j-just-t w-want-t-e-e-d to s-s-ay t-th-that I-I…" I was making a fool of myself. She looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"W-w-what I-I m-mean t-to s-s-say, i-is t-that I-I… I-I" I threw my hands at my sides, and looked down. I shook my head. _No, I can't just give in like that, I can't!_

"What are you trying to say Oliver?" Miley asked. She crossed her arms. I lifted my head back up. There was no other way for me to tell her this. I put both of my hands on her soft angelic face, and leaned in. My eyes closed and our lips met. It felt like time stopped. There was no sound around us. I felt her hands go around my neck. _Okay, good sign. She's not pulling away and screaming like a murderer was after her. _Our lips parted for one brief second, only to be met again. I was the one to finally pull away. When I saw her, her smile was the biggest and most beautiful smile I had ever seen on her face. It was even brighter than the sun, but had no bad effects if you looked into it.

"Finally." She whispered. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Finally." I whispered back. We stayed in the position for what felt like days. Both of us had a smile bigger than out faces, and brighter than the sun. _Finally._

* * *

**A/N: **Awwwwwwwwwww!!!! Okay, so that was the last chapter! I'm so sad it's over. Been so much fun the past few days! Please read and review, and thank you to all the people that did! You rock, and hope you guys read and review my other story that should be coming out later today! 


End file.
